movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny in Wonderland (TheFoxPrince 11 Style)
TheFoxPrince11's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland". Cast: *Alice - Penny (Bolt) *Alice's Sister - Nora (Pete's Dragon) *Dinah - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *White Rabbit - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) *Doorknob - Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins) *Dodo - Master Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) *Parrot next to Dodo - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Lars and Ernie (MouseHunt) *Walrus - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Carpenter - Russell (Up) *Bill the Lizard - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Flowers - Mary Poppins, Katie Nanna, Mrs. Banks, Talking Flowers, Bird Women, The Domestic's, Jane Banks, Tinkerbell, Red Head Mermaid, Twin Cars, Sally Carrera, Flo, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Sheriff, Rosie, Stanley, Mary Jane, Mary Darling and Wendy *Caterpillar - Antoine (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Bird in Tree - Spot (101 Dalmatians the Series) *Chesihre Cat - Dug (Up) *The Mad Hatter - Edd (Ed Edd n Eddy) *The March Hare - Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) *The Dormouse - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *The Card Painting Guards - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado), Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster), Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) *The Queen of Hearts - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *The King of Hearts - Llort (A Troll in Central Park) Gallery Penny Forrester.png|Penny as Alice 9833bf9126ef6cff372265625de88e55.jpg|Nora as Alice's Sister 1834778172 Daffy20Duck answer 2 xlarge.png|Daffy Duck as Dinah Swiper the Fox in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Swiper as White Rabbit Content *FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay *Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection promo (CoolZDane Style) *Sora's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carole/Sora's Adventures of Yogi's First Christmas (Trailer) *Baloo's Great Adventure Trailer *Baby Einstein (Daniel Nnadi Style) Cast Video *Cineplex - Feature Presentation *Penny in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits *Penny in Wonderland part 2 - Penny is Bored/"In a World of My Own" *Penny in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Fox/'I'm Late!' *Penny in Wonderland part 4 - Penny Meets Uncle Albert/A Bottle on the Table *Penny in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Penny/"The Caucus Race" *Penny in Wonderland part 6 - Penny meets Lars and Ernie/"How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hands?" *Penny in Wonderland part 7 - The Old Man and the Boy Scout *Penny in Wonderland part 8 - Old Father William *Penny in Wonderland part 9 - A Chimney Sweeper with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out *Penny in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/"All in the Golden Afternoon" *Penny in Wonderland part 11 - Penny meets Antoine/'How Doth the Little Crocodile' *Penny in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Penny *Penny in Wonderland part 13 - Penny meets the Cheshire Dog/"Twas Brilling" *Penny in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; " The Unbirthday Song") *Penny in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Swiper Arrives Again) *Penny in Wonderland part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Penny in Wonderland part 17 - Penny Gets Lost/"Very Good Advice" *Penny in Wonderland part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards' march/Gnorga, The Queen of Hearts *Penny in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Dog Appears Yet Again *Penny in Wonderland part 20 - Penny's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)" *Penny in Wonderland part 21 - Penny's Flight/"Pink Elephants on Parade"/The Finale *Penny in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TheFoxPrince1 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:TheFoxPrinceReturns Category:Movies-scenes